


Fairy Tales

by Titti



Series: First Christmas Together [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: They have dinner together





	Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Advent Drabbles 2017](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/). Prompt: Reading stories under the tree.

Scorpius loves Grimmauld Place. Jamie moved in here after school. Albus joined him two years later. They have cleaned it, but mostly it remains an old wizarding home. The house elves' heads which Kreacher made them promise not to tear down before dying are a bit weird, but Scorpius likes all of the green and snakes.

The house is everything that a Slytherin would love and Jamie looks out of place with his red jumper and loud personality. Scorpius, on the other hand, looks like he was made to be here. He didn't even blink when Jamie said that dinner would be a 'picnic' in front of the fireplace with a huge Christmas tree next to it. Instead he enjoyed the warmth of the drawing room, sprawled on the rug while they ate and talked.

"You've been dying to ask something." Scorpius asks as he sips on a glass of wine. "What is it?" 

"That obvious?" Jamie vanishes the plates with a spell, but leaves the bottle of wine, before settling next to Scorpius.

"We've known each other since I was eleven. That's ten years. I think I'm better at reading you than most, not counting your family obviously." Scorpius has some ideas about what Jamie wants to ask, because the man is predictable in some ways, but he doesn't want to sound presumptuous, so he waits.

"Why?" Jamie finally asks. "Why the kiss? Why tonight? You've never shown any interest before."

Scorpius rolls his eyes, because this is so typical Jamie it hurts. "When I was little, my Mum used to read me these stories. I loved them, because they were so much like our life. It took a few years for me to realise that she wasn't reading anything, but making them up."

Jamie drains his own glass of wine and refills it. "You're worse than Albus, never answering a question."

Scorpius hears the hurt in Jamie's face and brushes his hair. "Let me read you a story." He settles against Jamie, resting against his back and reads from an imaginary book. "Once upon a time, there was this very arrogant boy, total prat, but people loved him. The boy, on the other hand, had only eyes for this older boy, well a man more than a boy, six years his senior. The man was totally straight and not interested, but the boy never gave up."

"I've never tried anything with Teddy," Jamie says.

"I know, but this is just a story, so listen. The boy grew up, he dated, or more accurately fucked people, but never really saw them, too busy lusting after someone he'd never have. What he didn't realise was that there were people who saw him for who he really was. Still an arrogant and charming prat, but that arrogance came from hard work, studying hard, training more than needed and that charm came from being nice and caring, at least when Slytherins weren't involved. There was a second boy who had no siblings or large family, but instead he spent a lot of time with his best friend and he got to watch the friend's brother through the years, learning to see past the pranks and reputation the boy thought he needed to have and to see what a good person he was."

Scorpius turns and kissed Jamie's jaw. "I won't be one of your fucks, not when it could screw with our careers, but if you can move past Teddy, I'd like to see who you really are."

"If our coaches find out, they'll have our arse." Leave it to Jamie to focus on Quidditch first, but Scorpius would be suspicious if he didn't.

"I know, which is why we need to be sure, and we can't let it affect us when we play against each other. I mean you're a chaser, I'm a seeker. It's not that bad. It would be worse if I played in any other position." All right, Scorpius has thought about Quidditch too and analysed the situation before taking that first step. "We can make it work, except-"

"Teddy."

Scorpius nods.

"I know it's never going to happen."

"Ten points to Gryffindor. Now are you ready to do something about it?" Scorpius asks.

"We could go up to my room."

Scorpius laughs, amused and a little tempted, but he knows better. "What did I say? I won't be one of your fucks, but we can stay here and snog. At least until Al comes home."

"Merlin, you're going to be a bloody tease, won't you?"

"You'd better believe it, Potter." Before he can say more, Jamie pushes him down and lies on top Scorpius. Scorpius has never appreciated Muggle clothes more than this very moment when he can push a hand under Jamie's tee-shirt while they kiss, and Jamie is really good at it, except he stops and Scorpius groans. "What?"

"You planned it! With the mistletoe." Jamie sounds shocked.

"You aren't the only one who can pull a prank, except this one can be very pleasurable if you shut up and kiss me."

Jamie obeys.


End file.
